


Finals

by Llana



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: An ask I received a while ago, I am so sorry it has taken this long.  "Hey I don't know if you still do write. But maybe you do one about a girl who lives with Tom and studies for her university exams, and he teases her a bit. :) "





	Finals

The apartment was quiet, save for the clock in the kitchen that was ticking loudly. It was ticking loud enough that it was driving you insane. Of course everything little thing was driving you insane at this moment as you were trying to study. You were two exams from finishing your degree. It had been a long road to this point and you were more than ready to be done. However, after they were completed you would have to find a job and not continue to rely on Tom for everything. Damn it… you needed to keep your mind on studying to get through the week then you could worry about everything else. With a sigh, you stood up, walking to the kitchen to refill your coffee mug with the fourth cup today. If you kept at this pace, you were going to end up in the emergency room with tachycardia.

There was a bump on the front door followed by someone trying to open the door. You walked over to the door, looking through the peephole finding Tom trying to balance several bags and open at the door at the same time. Opening the door, you smiled tiredly at your boyfriend.

“Oh, bless you, Love. That was a bit more difficult than I planned it to be.” He walked passed you, setting the bags on the counter.

“What is all this stuff?” Closing the door, you walked back to the kitchen to finish pouring your cup of coffee.

“Dinner. I told you before I left what I was doing.” You rubbed your face as you shook your head.

“I’m sorry I have been so wrapped up in studying I didn’t hear you. Not really at least.” He walked over to kiss your forehead.

“I don’t think I have really talked to you this week at all. You have been consumed with those exams.”

“I know but I am so close. Two tests left, Tom. Then I am done with school forever. I have been…” Tom sighed shaking his head.

“I know you have been working hard for this. I know how important this is to you, I do. But you have done little else but go to class, eat, manage maybe a few hours of sleep, and stress. Darling, I am worried about you. You need a break. Let me make you a lovely dinner and then we can spend some time talking. I miss you terribly.” The concern in his voice made you feel awful. At this point, the last real conversation you had with him was about a week ago when he got back in from Los Angeles. You frowned looking down at the mug in your hands.

“Babe, I really can’t. I need to finish studying. Let’s eat dinner together and talk a bit but I have to get back to the books. I’m sorry I know I have been so busy. I promise after tomorrow we can spend all the time we can together.” The frown that had been on his face, deepened.

“All right. I understand. But you better eat at the very least. You cannot survive on caffeine alone, no matter how hard you try.” With that, he went to work on unpacking the groceries. You leaned over to kiss his cheek before walking back to your desk.

Tom was usually very good about staying quiet while you studied. However, tonight he hummed quietly to himself while he prepped the roast for dinner. Once he had finished with the roast, he moved onto the vegetables. That was then he started speaking with the most ridiculous and dramatic French accent as though he was on a cooking show.

“We cut ze carrots long like diz so they cook better. Don’ zhey look fabulous? Then we do diz with the potatoes… oh deez lovely potatoes...” Tom continued for several minutes before you realized you were paying attention to the handsome man in your kitchen and not your schoolwork. He was trying to make it difficult for you. You took a long breath to regain your focus and return your concentration back to the task at hand.

After a few more minutes, Tom started to sing in that ridiculous French accent. It was an opera inspired by the vegetables he was now placing with the roast in the pan. Once he was done with the song about the vegetables, he moved onto one about the seasoning. He sounded so funny you started to laugh hard enough that he stopped to smirk at you.

“What? Do you like my vegetables?” His question coupled with the continuation of the accent and now a waggle of his eyebrows had you laughing harder. It was getting to the point that your stomach hurt and there were tears rolling down your cheeks. His song started again as he put the food in the oven.

Once you had calmed down enough and you wiped the tears form your eyes you called out to him. “Okay that was funny but I need it quiet, please.”

“Oh of course my little butter bean. It will be quiet as church on a Thursday.” Tom was so goofy and you loved him for it. Even when you wanted to study and needed him to just shut up. He made the motion of zipping up his lips then throwing away the key.

After thirty minutes of relative quiet and three more pages of your textbook, you went to grab your highlighter to find that it was not sitting in the spot you thought you last left it. Lifting your book and rustling through the papers that were scattered around you, the highlighter was nowhere to be seen. “Tom? Have you seen my pink highlighter?”

“Pink highlighter you say? No can’t say I know where it could be.” He called from couch as he read a book. Though you could hear the humor in that voice of his, enough that it made you suspicious.

Getting up from your chair you walked into the living room to find a pink mustache drawn on his pale face and the highlighter in question clipped to his t-shirt. “Uh huh… No idea? Really?”

You really wanted to be annoyed but he looked so damn cute. “No idea, [Y/N].” That smirk of his was going to be the death of you. Climbing on top of his and straddling his hips you moved his book out of the way so you could kiss him. Tom did not put up a fight as you let the kiss deepen. His arms wrapped around your back as he pulled you close.

When you finally pulled back, you kissed his nose lightly then pulled the highlighter from his shirt. “I’ll take that. Thank you.” Sliding from his lap quickly before he could pull you back to him, you returned to your desk. Tom groaned from the couch after being left there to suffer alone.

“Soon darling. You will have to finish studying and I will get to have my way with you.” He called out to you in a cartoon villain voice. You could not help the grin that appeared on your face as you tried to ignore him. Though he was trying to make it difficult to ignore him as he continued with that voice about several dirty things he wanted to do with and to you. Your cheeks flushed scarlet at some of the suggestions.

“Not today Mr. Hiddleston… not today.” Fanning yourself for a moment, you had to calm down before there was any way for you to continue. When you actually had the time, once your finals were finished, you would ensure that man got everything he wanted and then some.

The apartment went quiet again for some time until the timer on dinner sounded. Tom hopped up from the couch to grab it then prepare the table. After a few more minutes, he quietly walked up behind you knowing that you were not paying one bit of attention to him. His devious smirk appeared before he leaned down close to your ear, speaking low. “Mmmm don’t you look delicious.”

The pen you had in hand went flying as you screeched. “Holy shit, Tom. Oh my God.”

Tom nearly fell over as he laughed. That infectious laugh of his echoed in the room as he held onto the back of your chair. You tried to be annoyed with him, huffing about how he had sent your heart racing with the fright. But the look on his handsome face had a smile slowly forming on your lips. “You are an ass. A cute ass but an ass.”

“I know but you are smiling. That is all I wanted. Well that and to tell you dinner is served, my Lady.” Tom bowed dramatically, holding a hand out to you. Standing slowly, you took his hand before he led you into the kitchen to eat.

Tom continued on his mission to make you smile and laugh all through dinner. By the time you had finished you were completely relaxed and content. Tom sat there smiling at you with the pink mustache still on his face. “Feeling better darling?”

“Yes I am. I know I have been a mess since you got back. I am just so close to the end and I am petrified that I am going to fail. This has been four years in the making. To fail now…” You bit your lip as you rested your head against the table.

“[Y/N], Love, you are brilliant and you will do smashing on your exams. Stop stressing so much about it. You will only make it worse and work yourself up when you don’t need to.” There was no doubt in your mind that he was right. But it was difficult to actually take those words to heart. He saw that and got up from his chair to kneel beside you, pulling you into his arms.

“No more studying all right? You have had your nose in those books for weeks now. There is nothing else you can learn. Take it easy with me tonight and tomorrow after I make you a fabulous breakfast you will show those exams whose boss. Got it?” You turned your head to look at him with a small smile.

“Got it. What were you saying earlier about having your way with me?” Tom growled as he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder. You squealed as he brought you into the bedroom to show you exactly what he had previously spoke of.

 

After a rather pleasurable night, followed by a sound sleep you woke up in the morning to Tom making pancakes and bacon for you. You left the apartment feeling confident and ready to take on your finals. In the end, you passed both of the remaining finals and were able to celebrate with your boyfriend as promised. The stress of it all had almost been too much for you to bear. If it had not been for Tom’s persistence and love you know you would not have done so well. You made sure daily to tell him how important he was to you and how much you loved him.


End file.
